Conversing with the Former Enemy
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: What if something worse happened after So the Drama?  Kim is sent to Dr. Drakken's lair by Global Justice to see if he and Shego are up to anything. What she finds was not what she expected. Friendship between Kim and Shego.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

This is for SapphireLibra3 ^_^

* * *

Kim walked up to one of Dr. Drakken's old lairs. She was angry because he and Shego had gotten away without any punishment after the Diablo incident about five months ago. Dr. Director had told her this, and Kim wasn't happy with her either. Dr. Director had explained how much those two had cooperated with her and now basically every villain out there had been captured and put behind secure bars in Global Justice prison. Dr. Drakken and Shego were keeping their word; they hadn't done anything and remained pretty much invisible from the public eye.

Kim had finally tracked them down and she was going to have a word with them and give them a piece of her mind. She had to ring the doorbell though because if she were to break in like she wanted to, she'd be charged with a crime of breaking into someone's house. She hated the situation she was in. It wasn't fair that those two got away without anything other than fines. It was just not fair. If it were up to her, they would get life in prison with no opportunity for parole. It wasn't fair that some people were killed by those overgrown toys. It wasn't fair that they tricked her with Eric.

She could honestly say she hated them. She couldn't stand either of them. When she told Shego that she hated her, she wasn't lying. She really hated her for going along with Dr. Drakken's plans. And she hated Dr. Drakken for even coming up with any of the plans. Her hands balled into fists when she saw the doctor answer the door. "Kim Possible?" He managed to say after a moment of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Global Justice to find you and make sure that you're not up to anything." Kim said angrily. It was true, she had been on a quest to find them with all of her free time that she now had because every villain was locked up.

"Of course." He smiled at her genuinely. "But I'm not up to anything." He went to shut the door, but she put her hand out and stopped him.

"Listen, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. I hate you and I hate Shego. I wouldn't even want to step inside your house or lair, whatever it is, without a reason. I have to come in and inspect the area." Kim said and let herself into the lair and forcefully pushed Dr. Drakken out of her way.

"I'm telling you we aren't doing anything wrong. We're just living here like normal people. I advise you to leave the premises, Kim Possible." Dr. Drakken said.

"Then tell me what you're hiding so I can get to Global Justice faster and bust you before eight o'clock." Kim said and crossed her arms.

"You won't like what you see." Dr. Drakken sighed. "You really won't."

"So you are hiding something." Kim said and stepped towards the center of the lair that now resembled a living room. She heard him sigh again.

"I'm really not. But I don't want you to see-"

"Your latest doomsday weapon." Kim stated as if it was a fact, which it probably was. She wouldn't put it past him.

"No I stopped doing that. I have other priorities now."

"Like?"

"Like none of your business." Dr. Drakken scoffed. "I'll show you around. It wouldn't be very nice of me to let you wander around aimlessly in my home, would it?"

Kim followed him throughout the lair. It looked just like an oversized house with the painted walls and curtains and decorations and couches and televisions. He had scented candles in the living room and actual kitchen appliances in the kitchen and the bathrooms were real with the marble sinks and all. She was beginning to suspect that he was right. It was beginning to look like she had been terribly wrong; she should have told Global Justice she wasn't suspicious. She began to feel a bit guilty for intruding on him and Shego like this. "Hey, Dr. Drakken, I'm sorry." She spoke up. "I should have known you and Shego weren't up to anything…but I was just so angry, no, furious that you two had done that to me so I took the job of tracking you two down. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked down at her and smiled. "It's not me who you should apologize to." He said to her, his smile fading.

"You're right." Kim said. She knew she had to apologize to Shego because she was the one who had suffered the most. Even though Kim was angry with her (and hated her) she knew that nobody deserved to be kicked into that electrical tower, even if it was Shego. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." He said and she followed him down a long corridor and stopped at the door on the last left. Dr. Drakken knocked on the door three times. "Shego, there's someone here to see you."

"Is it my brothers again? Because if it is, tell them to leave. But the twins can stay." Kim heard Shego's voice. It sounded quieter and not as scary as before. It seemed softer, almost.

"It isn't your brothers. It's someone else."

"I guess you can come in." She said, referring to him and Kim. Dr. Drakken opened the door and stepped in, followed by Kim. She saw the back of Shego's head, her hair still long and beautiful. She seemed to be staring out the window for one reason or the other.

"Shego, someone's here to see you." Drakken repeated from before and stepped closer to her and took her hand in his.

"The leaves are falling outside. It's making the ground orange and red and yellow. See?" Kim was kind of weirded out by the whole thing because it was obvious that it was fall and the leaves were falling off of the trees. But maybe this was the kind of person Shego is and she never knew it.

"Yes, they are. But someone's here to see you. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Dr. Drakken said. He seemed to be getting choked up. "Excuse me." He said and left the room quickly and shut the door behind him.

"He's such a wimp sometimes, huh Princess?" Kim jumped at the sound of her voice. How had she known that it was her when she hadn't even announced her presence and Shego hadn't even looked at her? She watched Shego turn around and she realized that she was in a wheelchair. Shego looked at Kim and surprisingly smiled at her. "Well, what are we doing here, Cupcake?" Kim saw a chair by a desk and took it to sit on so that she could be at the appropriate level to communicate with Shego.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked her. She saw an electric wheelchair in the far corner of Shego's green and black room.

"You kicked me into the electric thing, remember?" Shego's eyebrows lowered and her face turned into an angry expression. Kim didn't blame her.

"I came here to apologize for that-"

"Oh please," Shego interrupted, "You were sent by Global Justice to check up on us. Then while you were here, you weren't angry anymore and since you weren't angry, you decided to come apologize because you realized what you did to me was wrong, am I right?"

"How did you…" Kim was at loss for words. How could Shego know this and read her that easily?

"You remind me of myself when I was your age, maybe I was a year younger, but believe it or not, we're quite similar." Kim stood up abruptly and glared daggers at her, but Shego kept her gaze focused, straight ahead of her.

"I am nothing like you!" Kim yelled at her. "Don't you dare compare me and you; we're nothing alike."

"Calm down, Pumpkin. Maybe right now we aren't exactly alike but if you went back in time, say five years, you'd see that we're very similar." Shego said.

"Why did I even want to talk to you anyway? This was a mistake. I should just lie to GJ about you and Drakken and tell them you're up to something."

"But you'd have no proof. Maybe you're right; maybe we don't have much in common because I'd never turn people in that weren't doing anything wrong."

"Just shut up, Shego."

"But you do have a temper and boy did I have a temper."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Because you know it's true," Shego said. "Listen, you remind me of myself. I was a teen hero and while I was a teen hero, I became violent within a few years or so with being a hero. I broke bones and cracked ribs and made people bleed."

"I never did that." Kim growled and began pacing around the room.

"Maybe not to many people," Shego said, "But you did that to me. And worse. Just look at me. I'm bound to a fucking wheelchair for the rest of my life." Shego's voice rose at her.

"You mean, you're paralyzed?" Kim asked her.

"From the waist down, Kimmie." Shego said. "You should consider quitting the whole hero thing and just live a normal life. You have the family that will support you no matter what. I didn't have that. It's not up to you to make sure the world's safe. Quit now before something terrible happens to you."

"Like?" Kim challenged.

"I got into drugs and did things I regret. I turned to villainy, I won't go into why, but I was lucky that I was hired by Dr. D. If I wasn't who knows what would have happened to me?"

"I'll never be a villain. I wouldn't do that ever. I don't like to see people suffer so I save them from people like you."

"I'm not a villain anymore." She said, deadpanned. "But what I do know is living a normal life is something I wish I decided on years ago. I don't want you to go down the same path I did and end up in a wheelchair and never being able to be normal."

"But I'm not normal, Shego. I enjoy what I do and I'm going to keep doing it." Kim said.

"You might want to rethink your life, Kimmie. You're still a teenager. You think you're invincible. But you're not. Just look at me, Princess. I couldn't even feed myself for months or do anything. I had to relearn how to use a fucking fork! Do you want to end up like this? I can't walk and I never will again. If you keep living this life, then you're going to end up like me. I can see it now; Kim Possible age twenty two severed her spine while on a goddamn mission, wheelchair bound. You like that headline, Pumpkin?" Everything in Shego's tone of voice had anger in it and her face looked angry too, but her eyes still held a blank stare.

"You could at least look at me while you tell me that I'm going to end up like you!" Kim yelled. She didn't know why Shego could get to her like this. Only she had that effect on her. Bonnie rarely got a rise out of her. Kim watched Shego shut her eyes and then open them again.

"Kimmie, I'm blind." Shego said.

"What?" Kim whispered. She knew her eyes had gone wide.

"Blind, which means I can't see anything. My eyes don't work. My occipital lobe was damaged and therefore I can no longer see out of-"

"Shut up, Shego. I know what it means when someone's blind." Kim didn't even snap at her. She had started crying now, realizing what she actually had done to her. It was finally sinking in how badly she must have ruined Shego.

"Don't cry, Kimmie. Please don't cry." Shego said.

"I did this to you. I made you blind. I paralyzed you. I practically killed you and before today, I was still mad at you. I even admitted that I hated you right before I kicked you. I don't hate you, Shego. I really don't." Kim sobbed.

"Sometimes we say things we don't particularly mean. But apologizing doesn't really fix what happened, you know that. It just to make your conscious feel better. Apologizing doesn't benefit the victim, so why even apologize?" Shego said. "The damage is already done. Nothing can fix it."

"Do you hate me Shego?" Kim asked her, not wanting to acknowledge the truth in Shego's previous words.

"No, I don't."

"Even though I did this to you?"

"Even though you did this to me." Shego said. "Besides, I had it coming anyway. If you didn't do it, someone else would have. It would have happened eventually. And it'll happen to you soon." Shego said. "I don't want to hear about you confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"I won't though." Kim cried. She found it difficult to look at Shego and she didn't think she could ever get the image of Shego being electrocuted; her kicking her into that tower, and that night out of her head now. She thought she did the right thing, but she realized that she didn't but instead ruined someone's life despite the fact that Shego had ruined her own life by being a villain anyway.

"Please don't cry." Shego pleaded. Was that the right word? It sounded as if she was begging which wasn't what she would have normally done. Kim couldn't find her voice (which wasn't that normal because she had a high level of charisma) and wiped her tears off of her face, but new ones kept replacing the old ones. She knew her face was getting blotchy and her cheeks were turning that awful red color that too much tears brought. She silently cried. "See? You even cry the same way I do." Kim stayed silent. She wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but she couldn't because if she opened her mouth, she would start bawling with making sounds as she cried and she didn't like the thought. "What I mean is," Had she read her mind? "When you cry, you don't make a sound. When I cry, I don't either. I keep it all inside too. I don't know why you do, but I sure as hell know why I cry the way I do."

Kim watched Shego form a smile, as if she was remembering something. "You think it's unattractive, the sounds people make when they cry. That weird sobbing sound. I do too, but who doesn't?" She paused and grabbed for Kim's wrist. She pulled Kim and she stood up. Shego pulled the crying teen onto her lap and stroked her hair just like her mother does when she's upset. Kim felt it comforting and began to calm down a bit, but was also a bit weirded out by the whole thing. But Shego seemed fine with it and continued speaking, filling the silence. "I guess most people aren't repulsed by it. But we are. You have your reasons, I have mine; mine being my mother. You're lucky your mother is normal. If you were in my situation, your mother would be taking care of you in a heartbeat, along with your dad and your grandma and the whole Possible clan I assume." She wiped a tear off of Kim's chin that almost fell off of it. "But I don't have that. My brothers wouldn't even consider taking care of me like this. My parents are, well, I have no idea, and I don't have any family besides Dr. D. He's the only one here for me. If something were to happen to him, I just don't know."

"Shego," Kim started, finally finding her voice. She kept her head down though, against Shego's chest. For some reason, she felt like her own mother was holding her like this, or maybe even an older sister. "I never realized the two of you were that close."

"I guess we are, but back before this happened, I didn't like to admit that I even knew the guy on the outside. But now, I don't really care what people think or about my reputation." She said. "I'm lucky, Kimmie. I'm lucky he's willing to take care of me for nothing in return."

"You think…you think I could end up like you?" Kim asked, really contemplating what was going to become of her in the future.

"I think before anything terrible happens, you'll go evil. But you won't know it. You won't be evil like I was; you'll be saving the world, but doing more damage than saving." Shego guessed. "I'm afraid some new freaky teen hero will come and she'll be better than you and you won't like it, so you'll go against them and then you'll end up like me."

"I see what you're saying." Kim said and got up from her lap and sat back down in the chair.

"You don't see what people say, Pumpkin. You hear it." Kim rolled her eyes, but not out of spite.

"Taking things literally are we?" Kim smirked at her, even though she knew she couldn't see it. She knew Shego knew her well enough to realize Kim was smirking at her. Kim got serious again and asked, "If you could go back in time, would you stop yourself from being a teen hero?" There was a silence.

"No." Shego said carefully. "A ton of bad things happened because of it, but some good things happened too. The good outweighs the bad I guess."

"And that is why I'm still going to do what I do. Whatever happens, happens."

"Suit yourself, Kimmie. But if you end up like me,"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kim interrupted her, standing up and leaving the room. She would think about what Shego said to her, but for now, Kim figured she would live her life the way she wanted to and live her life to the fullest, despite future consequences. But she would live for Shego, too. She promised herself that she'd go back and visit Shego and ask her what was on her bucket list that she could no longer do and do it for her, as long as it followed the law of course.


End file.
